freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Screens
Hallucinations redirects here. Were you looking for the Hallucinations in the second game? Main = Hallucinations are a minor game mechanic in which the player, Mike Schmidt, may experience throughout the game. There are three main types of hallucinations. Most of the hallucinations are randomized, and can happen at any time on any night, even happening as early as before the first phone call. Hallucination Types There are three types of hallucinations that the player can experience: * Vision Hallucinations: The player can randomly see the words "IT'S ME", whilst rapidly alternating between pictures of a black-eyed version of Bonnie, an eyeless version of Bonnie, and Freddy with human eyes. Sounds taken from the Night 5 phone call accompany these hallucinations. This type of hallucination can happen at any time (also in the First Night), even if the player is looking at the Monitor. * Object Hallucinations: This type also involves "IT'S ME", this time appearing on the wall in the East Hall or on the sign in Pirate Cove (when Foxy is not there). Alternatively, crudely drawn faces of crying children, similar in style to that of Edvard Munch's Der Schrei der Natur, may appear on the wall in the East Hall, replacing the three posters that usually decorate that space. Also, the poster seen in the W. Hall Corner can change to an image of Freddy ripping his own head off or, more rarely, Golden Freddy (see below). * Golden Freddy: See below Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is summoned into the Office while Mike is suffering from a specific object hallucination. This hallucination is a certain, rarely-appearing alternate poster that may appear in CAM 2B, at the W. Hall Corner. Looking at this poster will cause Golden Freddy to appear in the Office. Vision and auditory hallucinations occur while the player is looking at him in the Office. This hallucination is special because it can result in a forced game crash. If the player stares at Golden Freddy for too long when in the office, he will attack the player and crash the game. If the player quickly draws up the monitor while Golden Freddy is in the room, Golden Freddy will disappear. (See Golden Freddy for more information.) Trivia * It is currently unknown whether Golden Freddy is a hallucination or not. This is supported by the fact that he is triggered by a hallucination, that hallucinations occur while he is in the Office, and that his death screen looks like a vision hallucination. ** Also, whenever Golden Freddy's killscreen is initiated, the game does not go to the Game Over screen, but will instead crash the game. ** Golden Freddy's killscreen will appear when the player sets the difficulty levels of the animatronics to 1/9/8/7 on The Custom Night. According to Scott Cawthon, this was done to stop rumors of a special ending for beating the game with those settings. ** Golden Freddy appears in FNaF 2 in a much more open and detailed way. He has his own model, customizable AI settings for Night 7 and a much more ghostly appearance, often as a semi-translucent floating head. This suggests that Golden Freddy is a ghost or apparition, rather than just a hallucination. * Foxy and Chica never appear during hallucinations. However, an "IT'S ME" hallucination can appear on the sign in Pirate Cove, only when Foxy is in the West Hall. * The hallucinations can occur on the first night, shown by this short clip. * The hallucinations of Bonnie may be a reference to Scott Cawthon's opinion that Bonnie is the scariest of the animatronics, even having nightmares of Bonnie while the game was in development. * Hallucinations can occur while the power is out. * The hallucinations of the posters of the children crying seem similar to the crying child in the Take Cake To The Children minigame in FNaF2. * The wall hallucinations, such as the "ITS ME" or the posters of crying children can not occur if Freddy or Chica is in the camera feed. * In the Freddy hallucination, Freddy will have blue, bloodshot human eyes instead of his regular animatronic ones. This is likely a reference to Mike Schmidt, who has blue eyes in the Game Over Screen. * If a vision hallucination occurs while the Monitor is up and the Monitor is lowered exactly when the hallucination ends, the full sound clip is played (probably a bug). * The vision hallucinations can not occur on the mobile version. However, it is possible for most of the object hallucinations to appear. * The hallucinations that occur when Golden Freddy is summoned appear to be aesthetically different from the other hallucinations, being more transparent than the others. |-| Images = Hallucinations_3.gif|The hallucinations as seen in game. (Click to animate.) 525.png|Freddy. Note the human eyes, and the blood vessels in them. P55YuN4.png|The distorted Bonnie. 545.png|Another distorted Bonnie. Note the eyes completely missing, rather than glossy black. 544.png|"IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. ITS_ME_right_below.jpg|"IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. 553.png|After Foxy leaves the curtains it says “'IT'S ME'" Instead of “''Sorry! 'Out of Order ''“ Cam4A_wall2.png|Another "'IT'S ME" hallucination on the wall. This one is from the East Hall. EastHall_4A_Scream.png|Another East Hall hallucination where the posters change to posters of crying faces. O2hyThN.png|Freddy ripping his head off from the poster. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Game Mechanics